Una Sorpresa para Yuki
by Sesshy Kachy
Summary: Shuichi Shindo Tiene una Sorpresa para su amado Rubio escritor en su aniversario. ¿Qué será?.


**Una Sorpresa para Yuki**

Un pelirrosa joven se encontraba en medio de pleno juego tal cual lo haría un chiquillo de 5 años. Pero él era así, además el hecho de que era un ser hiperactivo, no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Tenía alrededor de 2 horas esperando, por lo que había hecho de todo lo conocido para no aburrirse: Escuchó su disco favorito Nittle Grasper, ojeó todas las revistas que se encontraban en la sala de espera, inclusive había terminado dos nuevas canciones, y hasta hacía diez minutos que se había logrado entretener con los juegos de interacción que tenían ahí para los pequeños de la sala de pediatría.

-¿Shindo Shuichiro?- preguntó la recepcionista de aquel lugar al que le tenía pavor... (Se ingenio con un nuevo nombre para no ser reconocido) Desde la vez que lo habían llevado a ponerle una vacuna, jamás volvió a asistir a un hospital sin miedo, pero ahora quería saber la verdad, y sobretodo, quería saber si su "problema" lo haría tan feliz cómo sospechaba.

Caminó lentamente hacía el consultorio, estaba sudando frío, y unos horribles escalofríos recorrían su espalda, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ya que si no lo hacía, no podría verificar sus conclusiones, y además no podría "comprobarle" aquella sorpresa al sexy escritor que tenía por amante antes de su tercer aniversario.

-Tadaima Yuki- el pelirrosa entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido, conteniendo su alegría, sin embargo, para alguien como él era casi imposible...

-Okaeri shuichi...- suponía que su rubio amante estaba escribiendo la continuación de su novela: "Un Amor Duradero", y si se atrevía a acercarse a su estudio, terminaría durmiendo en la calle por una semana, o quizá dos... pero curiosamente su amante estaba viendo la televisión, tomando su elixir de la vida: una cerveza helada y un cigarrillo.

-Yuuuuki!- no duro mucho el gusto del joven rubio por estar "tranquilo", el pelirrosa lo tenía aprisionado entre sus piernas, rodeándolo mientras lo abrazaba e intentaba besarlo –no sabía que ya habías terminado la novela-

-No la he terminado- dejo que el pequeño cuerpo del pelirrosa se acomodara al suyo, mientras lo tenía sentado en sus piernas, y recargado en su pecho como si se tratara de un chiquillo

-Yuki...-

-¿Hn?-

-¿Me quieres?-

-¿Estas loco? Quien va a querer a un baka ruidoso...-

-Yuuuuki! Que malo eres!!-

-Por su puesto que no te quiero Baka... eres tonto, ruidoso, infantil, exasperante, malo en la cama- lo ultimo ocasiono un gran puchero en el rostro del pelirrosa y una amenaza por comenzar a llorar- no te quiero... te amo shu... mi shu...

-Baka...- el rubio lo besó apasionadamente evitando que dijera alguna palabra más, no lo quería, lo amaba, el era su felicidad, algo ruidoso, tragón, infantil, exasperante, pero así lo quería, y no lo dejaría por ningún circunstancia... ninguna...

Los dos permanecieron abrazados hasta que terminó el programa que el rubio veía, una mirada tan llena de alegría se poso en el rubio mientras el joven hiperactivo acariciaba su pecho

-¿Hoy K no te amenazo con su Mágnum?- conocía la mirada que ponía cuando tenía un buen día, pero esta vez era más intensa que de costumbre

-Nope... hoy trabaje bastante bien, ¡Ni si quiera me he cansado!... por cierto terminé dos canciones mientras estaba...termine dos canciones...- se reprendió mentalmente por casi haber arruinado su sorpresa...

-Mientras estaba... ¿Dónde estabas shu?-

-Etto... _piensa piensa que le digo.. ahh! Ya se! _ En la casa de sakuma-san... Me invitó a jugar! Tu sabes que no puedo negarle nada por que empieza a arma alboroto...-

-hmp...-

-¿Yuki, estas molesto conmigo?-

-No-

-Yuki... ¿Vamos a la habitación?-generalmente el rubio era quien tomaba la iniciativa, pero ya casi 3 años viviendo con él, se le pegó "algo"

-Ya estaba impacientándome...- el rubio lo tomó por la cintura y lo sujetó entre sus brazos para ir directo a la habitación, dejando ropa por todo el trayecto

&&&&&&&&&

-Yuki..,- los hermosos gemidos que daba shuichi al sentir al rubio vagando por su cuerpo, lo sobreexcitaban de sobremanera, haciendo que su erección creciera

El reloj sonó marcando la media noche

-Feliz aniversario baka...- el rubio le dio un apasionado beso mientras lo penetraba de una sola estocada

-Hmm...- un pequeño gemido de queja vino por parte del pelirrosa. Espero un momento mientras el cuerpo de su amante se acostumbraba a su intrusión

-Te amo shu-chan...- dijo cuando sintió menos tenso al de ojos amatista y comenzó a embestir con cuidado, acelerando el ritmo mientras ambos gemían al sentir el contacto del otro

-Yuki... ya no... uhm... aguanto...- el rubio salió totalmente del pelirrosado, y de una fuerte embestida volvió a entras haciendo que ambos llegaran al borde de su excitación, llenando por completo al joven hiperactivo, y llenándose por completo el rubio, del olor de su amante...

El escritor salió cuidadosamente de su amante, abrazándolo con delicadeza mientras controlaban su respiración agitada...

-¿Yuki... no me... dejarías por... nada?- dijo el joven pelirrosado mientras se apegaba a su pecho sintiendo como se inflaba con cierta velocidad

-No... por nada...-

-Te amo... y siempre te amaré, ¿Sabes yuki?-

-Shu... claro que lo sé...- Poco a poco sus respiraciones se controlaron para quedar abrazados

-Yuki, respecto a nuestro aniversario, quisiera darte tu regalo ahora mismo...-

-Yo también, baka- se colocó sobre él mientras recorría su bronceada piel con besos y ligeros mordiscos...

Nuevamente iniciaron su actividad, dos rondas más y terminaron exhaustos en la cama abrazados... yuki empezaba a desfallecer, el pelirrosa había ganado una condición al tener sexo realmente sorprendente, siempre terminaba agotándolo, sobretodo en los últimos dos meses...

-Yuki, te aprovechaste y no me dejaste darte tu regalo...-

-hai...- el rubio estaba mas dormido que despierto y ni si quiera analizaba lo que decía su perfecto amante

-bueno, la verdad es que es un regalo de ambos… pero mas mío que tuyo... supongo-

-hai...-

-y tiene dos meses...-

-hai...-

-En mi interior...-

-hai-

-Y creo que no voy a caber dentro de poco en algún traje lindo, no podré asistir a los conciertos por lo menos hasta que se me note, además, ¿Qué dirán los medios si tenemos un bebe antes de casarnos?-

-hai...-

_Si tenemos un bebe… Seremos padres..._

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-

Un grito que se escuchó por todo Japón...

Y así fue como empezó la ardua tarea del escritor por sobrevivir... ya que su pelirrosa amante, convertido en esposo a la semana siguiente de su confesión (el rubio sólo decía que era sólo por el bebe, no por que quisiera casarse con el pelirrosa cantante, pero realmente estaba feliz de haberlo hecho su esposo), lo obligo a dejar de fumar, por lo menos hasta que el bebe tuviera 6 años, cumpliera todos sus antojos, entre ellos el sexo, ya que a causa del embarazo el pelirrosado se había vuelto bastante caliente, y yuki por fin descubrió que el "mocoso dentro del otro" lo volvía loco con las sesiones de toda la noche, dejando un rubio totalmente cansado por las mañanas, los problemas hormonales, los estados de animo, las peleas sin sentido, y todo lo que embarazarse conlleva...

Pero su pequeña y regordeta recompensa llego a sus brazos el día en que nació, enrollando sus pequeños deditos en el corazón de su padre, y dándole una razón más por la cual amar a su esposo por darle tan calida, y hermosa sorpresa rubia de ojos amatista.


End file.
